Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to the field of light fixtures. More particularly, the disclosure relates to circuit boards for light-emitting diode (LED) based light fixtures.
Background Art
Some product lines of light-emitting diode based light fixtures have multiple alternative models with different dimensions. For example, some light fixtures may be designed to be mounted under cabinets. Depending on the space available under the cabinet and other factors, customers may want light fixtures of different lengths. In order to satisfy that demand, manufacturers produce light fixtures tailored to each variation in length.